<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DE】丛林法则（完） by tujiji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199972">【DE】丛林法则（完）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujiji/pseuds/tujiji'>tujiji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujiji/pseuds/tujiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel是影帝，Eduardo是新人演员，有潜规则剧情。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>J. Daniel Atlas/Eduardo Saverin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DE】丛林法则（完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天，Eduardo还是准时到片场了。<br/>小演员精神萎靡，眼底一圈阴影，眼角红红的，显得那双棕色的大眼睛格外可怜，看上去像只被雨水打湿了的小鹿崽。<br/>Daniel当时正在挨Dave的训。<br/>Dave是了解Daniel的，知道他喜欢肆意妄为，但不知道那种混蛋事情真的做得出来。知道他昨晚没追上Eduardo后，Dave大发雷霆，从昨天开始就在训自己这个金玉其外败絮其中的御用男一号了。<br/>那个小少爷家境优渥，虽然名气不大，但人家不靠这个圈子吃饭，万一真的把这事情捅出去，以Dave和Daniel现在如日中天的名气，那就是惊天大丑闻。Dave气急败坏，都开始联系律师和公关做危机应对了。<br/>谁知道被Daniel占了个大便宜的小演员，兢兢业业地又回来了——耶稣基督啊，他甚至没有迟到。<br/>这是个好孩子，Dave叹息，又有点心疼，就是让Daniel那混蛋给糟蹋了。想着，他又瞪了一眼已经合作过无数次的那位男一号。<br/>Daniel对他摊开手，耸了耸肩。<br/>Dave假装不知道昨天Daniel做的混账事，他把Eduardo叫过来，给小演员看了昨天两人独处时，Daniel拍下的镜头。<br/>当然，Daniel给他时就是剪过了的，什么都没有露，大部分都是Eduardo的脸部特写。<br/>电影本来就不需要用太多镜头，闪回的形式可以把主角和初恋对象之间的关系说清楚，且能处理得既肉欲又唯美。<br/>因为Daniel做的事情非常出格，确实是调动了Eduardo的感官和性欲，因此他的表现非常到位，Daniel给Dave的镜头都可以用。</p><p>Dave告诉Eduardo这些镜头拍得很好，然后问他，这些镜头能不能剪进电影里。<br/>作为导演，他本来可以不问而直接用的，可Daniel那混蛋实打实地做了这孩子，才有的这些镜头。镜头里Eduardo的反应可不是演技，那都是真实的。不问，Dave良心上实在过不去。<br/>Dave做好了被拒绝的准备，但意外的是，或许是不想再拍这一段了，又或许是他昨天多次NG而对工作人员的歉意，总之，Daniel这条假戏真做的镜头，Eduardo同意使用进电影里了。<br/>Eduardo在电影里的戏份不多，这段床戏一过，他的戏份基本就算杀青了。得到Dave的杀青肯定，小演员立刻如蒙大赦，逃也似地跑了，Daniel甚至没来得及逮住他说上几句话。<br/>一个月后，电影杀青，开始进入剪辑加工。Dave对电影期待很高，等成片完成后，就交给了业界顶尖的发行公司，打算冲击明年的奥斯卡。</p><p>电影不负众望，在宣传期就已经大获好评，影评人的评价非常高，加上主演Daniel数量庞大的粉丝、电影前卫直率的内容以及Dave本身的名气，尽管是文艺片，但公众的期待值简直高得离奇。<br/>电影上映首日的票房已经预示了这部电影的成功，原本的高评价丝毫没有回落，甚至还在节节攀升，很多人预言明年奥斯卡最佳电影非它莫属，Daniel很可能借此获得他的第一个影帝。<br/>除了Daniel外，大家对Eduardo的评价也非常好。<br/>第一次拍电影的他非常完美地诠释了一个懵懂的少年。这是个可悲的角色，天真直率，是男主角阴沉矛盾的生命中的一缕明媚的阳光。<br/>他是男主角的初恋，是男主角爱欲的化身，是男主角第一位也是最重要的缪斯，但也因此，他被拖入泥潭——男主角无法控制对他的欲望，在他喝醉之后诱jian了他。<br/>从此，男主角在摄影上对爱情和欲望的表现全部来自于对这个少年的爱和愧疚。<br/>最后那场诱jian非常唯美动人，少年被自己喜欢的男人压在身下，既恐惧又不由自主地为情欲引诱，既无助又迷离，使人心痛又心动。</p><p>次年，电影在奥斯卡斩获了四个奖项，最佳导演、最佳男主、最佳摄影以及最佳配乐。<br/>Daniel塑造了一个徘徊于灰暗地带，时时在道德、色欲与才华之间游摆不定而充满矛盾的浪荡子，这个复杂的角色让Daniel如愿以偿拿到了影帝。<br/>Eduardo虽然没有拿到最佳男配的奖项，但是第一次拍电影就拿到奥斯卡提名，已经是相当惊人的成绩了，可以说他凭借这个角色一炮而红。<br/>在奥斯卡拿了个大满贯后，Dave做了个庆功宴。<br/>Daniel知道Eduardo避着他，不过小演员还算圆润，没有躲得太明显，在媒体面前和Daniel维持了非常友好的亲密态度，还在采访时红着脸说Daniel这个前辈很照顾他，教了他很多事情。<br/>庆功酒会办得很大，Eduardo虽然拿了最佳男配的提名，但在一圈大人物里还算是个新的不能再新的小演员，加上他在电影里的角色十分引人遐想，便有些不怀好意的人，开始用各种理由地灌他酒。<br/>Eduardo或许是出身优渥的关系，跟Daniel这种出生不太好，十多岁就开始在演艺圈摸爬滚打的不一样，Daniel猜这朵温室里的小花还不知道这里的水有多脏。<br/>Daniel算不上正人君子，但比他还肮脏百倍的人在场就有好几个，他都知道，而那几个始终注意着Eduardo。<br/>Daniel开始时不着痕迹地给Eduardo挡了几次，结果小斑比大概因为记恨着上次Daniel的事情，防他比防那些心怀鬼胎的人还厉害，Daniel给他挡了两回，看Eduardo都不领情，便不管他了，只等着看好戏。<br/>Daniel一不管Eduardo，他的小共演根本应对不过来那些豺狼，到了晚上十点多酒会接近尾声时，Eduardo饶是酒量好，也禁不住有点摇晃了。<br/>他退出人群，往洗手间的方向走去。</p><p>Daniel一直留意着他，当Eduardo离席后，Daniel四处看了看，果然不一会儿，便见到一个叫艾布特的男人对自己的助理耳语了两句，那个助理点了点头，也向Eduardo的离席的方向跟了上去。<br/>这个艾布特Daniel是认识的，是个投资人，还管着两间业界里的公司，势力和财力在圈子里也算中上，还有些不太见得人的小爱好，最喜欢就是Eduardo这种又软又乖的男孩子。<br/>本来还打着看好戏，想让小家伙吃吃亏，好让他知道自己还算是个正人君子的Daniel这下坐不住了。<br/>他巧妙地结束了谈话，也拨开人群，跟了上去。</p><p>拐过走廊，Daniel看到Eduardo的时候，艾布特的助理正扶着他按电梯要上楼。楼上可是酒店的房间，想也知道是要做什么。<br/>Daniel理了理西装，露出惯常那种漫不经心的笑容走上去。<br/>“想把我的缪斯带到哪里去？”他把玩着自己西装的袖扣道。<br/>因为电影里男主角一直称初恋的男孩为缪斯，所以宣传期间，Daniel一直戏称Eduardo为自己的缪斯。<br/>“Saverin先生酒喝太多了，”艾布特的助理扶着有点神志不清，软绵绵的小演员，淡定地对Daniel说，“我给他开了个房间休息一下。”<br/>Eduardo靠在他身上，脸颊泛红，看上去迷迷糊糊的，那双让Daniel心动不已的大眼睛仿佛蒙着一层雾气。他晃了晃脑袋，也不知道认出Daniel没有。<br/>“哦？”Daniel收回放在小演员身上的视线，嘴角的笑意有点冷，“不麻烦了，我送他回家吧。”<br/>正说着，电梯“叮”的一声停在楼层中，两边的门打开了。<br/>助理半抱半扶着Eduardo，往电梯里退，“房间都开好了，何必舍近求远，Atlas先生？”<br/>Daniel站在那里，仍旧冷冷地笑着不说话。<br/>助理被看得心里发毛。<br/>Daniel成名很久了，现在名气更是如日中天，助理哪扛得住，只想赶紧甩掉他，急忙按下楼层和关门的按钮，“失陪了。”<br/>值得庆幸的是，Daniel似乎没有追究的意思，电梯门徐徐关上，即将把Daniel阻隔开，助理松了一口气。<br/>“Danny……”原本一直靠在助理身上迷迷糊糊的Eduardo忽然叫了新晋的影帝一声，“Dan……”<br/>他还没叫完第二声，Daniel忽然一手扣住电梯门边缘，硬是把缓缓合上的电梯门给按了回去。<br/>“艾布特为人向来大方，”Daniel沉着脸，嘴边的笑容十分阴鸷，“不会连小小的一个面子都不愿意给我吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Daniel把Eduardo放在床上时，小家伙正睁着红红的眼睛看着他。<br/>影帝面子还是很好使的，而且Daniel本来咖位就大，小演员只是个艳情调味品，艾布特绝对不愿意为了Eduardo而跟Daniel交恶，因此Daniel从他手里要回一个小演员不是什么难事。<br/>他没有把Eduardo送回家——Daniel又不知道Eduardo住哪儿，只好让自己经纪人帮他在酒店多开了个房间。<br/>Daniel还特别叮嘱经纪人不要让Dave知道，不然Dave估计要破口大骂，但这次他可以对上帝发誓，自己真的是出于一片好心才帮Eduardo的。<br/>说来，Daniel虽然有一肚子坏水，但也不算真坏到哪里去，欺负过小共演一次，看他第二天红着眼睛回片场时，Daniel已经有点后悔昨天凭着兴致做的混账事情了。<br/>Dave能劈头盖脸地训好莱坞这个出了名狂傲不羁的大明星一整天，除了Dave确实在Daniel这里面子大外，Daniel心底也有些歉意和不安，才会一声不吭挨了训。</p><p>小家伙被抱到床上去后一直呆呆地躺着，热得脸颊微红，呼出的气又湿又软，正在出神地想着什么。<br/>影帝纡尊降贵地蹲下身，握着他的脚踝帮他脱掉了皮鞋和袜子，把那双挂在床边的大长腿弄到床上，然后坐到Eduardo身边，拍拍小共演的脸，“醉了？”<br/>Eduardo原本迷茫的眼神对上焦，湿漉漉的眼睛看向Daniel，他想了想，摇摇头，很认真地说：“没醉……热……”<br/>说着，伸手就去扯自己的领带和衬衫领口。<br/>Daniel摸了摸他的额头，确实烫得不寻常，“你吃了什么不该吃的？”<br/>“头晕……他说有醒酒的糖果，”Eduardo小声说，“给我吃了一颗……可是没有效……热……”<br/>Daniel扣住他的手腕压到头顶，不让他去解自己的领子，小演员在他身下小幅度地扭动着，挣扎了一会儿，实在挣不出Daniel铁钳一样的手，只好哀求地看着他。<br/>“知道遇上什么事情了？”Daniel沉着脸问。<br/>“什么事……？”Eduardo迷迷糊糊地看着他，一脸无辜茫然。</p><p>Daniel看到他这样，也说不上是为什么，便感觉气不打一处来。<br/>要不是Eduardo在酒会的时候拒绝了他的帮助和好意，也不至于被喂了下三滥的药，蜷在床上折腾。<br/>转而又想起刚刚这个小菜鸟被艾布特的助理搂着要往房间带，自己来晚一步，也不知道会发生什么事情，便烦躁得要命。<br/>Daniel脾气之坏，在好莱坞是闻名的，他一烦躁，脾气就更坏了。<br/>但Eduardo的事情又关他什么事？Daniel找不出一个理由去解释自己的怒火，不过他随心所欲惯了，他知道自己生气了就行了，至于自己为什么生气，这重要吗？<br/>不，不重要，他现在只想教训教训这个不知道天高地厚的小家伙。<br/>新晋的影帝一边摁住想要挣开他自慰的Eduardo，一边不无恶意地想，这小家伙，上次在他这里吃过这么大的亏，怎么还学不会防备别人，看来他还得再教教这个小家伙，好让他知道人心险恶。</p><p>这么想着，Daniel笑起来。<br/>Eduardo不太懂他怎么忽然笑了，但Daniel笑得很好看，他钴蓝色的眼睛又冷又深，明明带着笑意，却让人摸不透他的意思。<br/>Daniel的长相一直深受评论家青睐，有人说他骨相尖锐，眼神又冷又锋利，但又有一种浪漫，两者之间毫不违和。<br/>Eduardo被他眼里深邃又干净的蓝色迷住，忘记了动作和反抗。<br/>Daniel满意地俯身亲吻了他一下，轻而易举地把小家伙剥光了。<br/>西装裤、衬衫、皮带全部乱糟糟地扔在地上，最后只剩下Eduardo白皙柔韧的身体陷在柔软的被褥中，像被恶魔捕捉的天使，初生婴儿般纤尘不染地被虏获于欲望编制的红黑色罗网中。<br/>这是Daniel第二次见到小家伙赤裸的身体，但对这具身体的漂亮仍然不由自主地赞叹，觉得是上帝的馈赠。</p><p>Daniel分开Eduardo的双腿时没有受到太多的反抗。<br/>欲望中的小家伙轻易就让Daniel把自己嵌进了两腿之间，这让Daniel产生了一种自己在迷奸他的感觉。<br/>“你知道那个人是谁吗？”Daniel问Eduardo，“给你‘糖果’的人。”<br/>“知道啊……”Eduardo丝毫没有察觉Daniel的危险，愣愣地回答，“他是艾布特先生的助理……我认识……酒会上，说过话……”<br/>“那你知道他把你带到房间后，会发生什么事情吗？”Daniel一边问，一边捏住他一边乳头。<br/>影帝修长骨感的手指拉扯按压着Eduardo的乳头，时而又绕着乳晕打圈。<br/>“啊、我……”被药物支配的小家伙诚实地发出舒服的呻吟。</p><p>Daniel亲吻Eduardo的喉结，一手捏着小家伙一边的乳头蹂躏。Eduardo伸出双手抱着他，大张的双腿微微颤抖。<br/>Daniel经验丰富，他的手指和唇舌都像带有魔力，让Eduardo浑身战栗，早就翘起的性器顶着Daniel的腹部。<br/>“啊……啊……”Eduardo的呻吟转至压抑，说不清是舒服还是难受，像奶猫肚子饿了在喵喵叫。<br/>Daniel咬住他一边乳头，牙齿轻轻拉扯凸起的小东西，舌头更是来回舔着奶孔和乳晕，另一只手则捏住Eduardo另一边的乳头轻轻拉扯按压。<br/>玩弄了一会儿，Daniel放开他，捏住小家伙的下颚，问道，“你知道艾布特最喜欢你这样的男孩吗？”<br/>Eduardo咬着手指，好像因为羞耻而想阻止自己呻吟，Daniel可算明白他刚才哼哼唧唧的小奶音怎么来的了。</p><p>小演员还沉浸在Daniel给他的性快感中，似乎没有听懂影帝的问题，又或者听懂了却没有想明白答案，毕竟Daniel知道他向来都是用最大的善意去揣度别人，这在他们一起在片场的第一周，Daniel就发现了。<br/>Daniel以前没遇到这样的孩子，开始还觉得他的善良是情商高的伪装，后来才发现他是真的干净，相处久了，也就由惊奇变成理所当然，最后邪念一起，没忍住利用他对自己的信任占了他便宜。<br/>虽然Daniel很有自知之明，知道自己配不上小家伙的信任和善意，但是Eduardo如果用善意揣测艾布特，Daniel又觉得非常不爽甚至到了生气的程度。<br/>看到Eduardo不回答，Daniel又问，“你知道他会怎么对你吗？”<br/>说着，影帝从床边的抽屉翻出了润滑液，挤了足够的量在手上，然后屈起小演员的双腿，用手指把带着玫瑰香味的润滑剂送了进去。<br/>“嗯……啊……”Eduardo低低地叫了一声。<br/>“他会这样，”Daniel摁住他的腿，分得更开，“把手指插进去，碰你这里，把你插出水。”<br/>“唔……”Eduardo轻轻皱起眉，大概是因为Daniel的手指插进去后一点都不客气地搅动里面融化的润滑液和软肉。<br/>“难受？”Daniel恶劣地问。<br/>小演员怯怯地点头，但还是乖乖地抱着自己被Daniel屈起的腿，好方便影帝的手指在自己身体里进出。<br/>“可是……”Eduardo小声说，“艾布特先生……很……和蔼……在酒会上……他给了我，啊……一些有用的建议……”<br/>Daniel毫无预兆地往他身体里增加了一根手指，被捂暖的润滑液混着体液，随着他的抽送淌出来，就好像他在开发一口甜蜜的泉眼。<br/>“那是因为他想上你。”Daniel不悦又残忍地告知他，手指抽送的速度加快，力度也随之增加。<br/>他修长的手指找到了Eduardo身体里的敏感点，有技巧地按压戳弄，“你想被他上吗？像这样。”<br/>“啊……Dan、Daniel……”Eduardo小声叫着他的名字，无暇回答Daniel的问题。</p><p>影帝也不知道自己这是为什么浑身不得劲。人，他捞也捞回来了，压也压在身下了，乖到不行，怎么弄也不发脾气，可Daniel就是不高兴。<br/>他也是第一次碰到这样的情况。<br/>Daniel在好莱坞打过炮的男女明星、模特不在少数，大家你情我愿的，没有哪个像他对Eduardo这样，又不高兴又不乐意放人，既想宠他又想狠狠教训他、欺负他。</p><p>将那个甜蜜的小口开发得足够湿软了，Daniel抽出手指，握着小演员结实柔韧的腰翻了过去，让他趴在床上，这样的姿势下，让Eduardo浑圆结实的臀部像水蜜桃一样翘到Daniel的眼前。<br/>“Daniel……？”Eduardo不安地跪趴在床上，这个姿势让他非常羞耻，他的膝盖蹭着床单，想要翻过身来。<br/>“不准动，宝贝，乖。”Daniel拍了一下他的腰，然后探身压着Eduardo，在抽屉里摸了摸，把刚刚发现的跳蛋拿了出来，拆开密封包装。<br/>“什么……东西？”小家伙感觉到一个圆溜溜的东西在磨蹭自己后面的入口，略带不安地问Daniel。<br/>他跟Daniel做过爱，知道那绝不是男人的性器，而刚刚Daniel压着他的时候，Eduardo乱成一团的脑袋好像隐约接收到包装袋被撕开的声音。<br/>“嘘，安静，宝贝。”Daniel在他汗湿的后背上亲了一下，用手指将跳蛋推进Eduardo的身体里，“我听过艾布特炫耀他是怎么玩弄像你这样的还没有成名的孩子。你想知道吗？”<br/>“唔……不……不要。”Eduardo下意识地拒绝，不知是拒绝跳蛋还是拒绝Daniel要说的事。<br/>小演员的身体抖了抖，最后还是被迫放松自己，接纳了那个不知道什么东西。<br/>在Daniel灼热的视线下，那个湿红的小嘴一点点将黑色的跳蛋吞进去，最后只剩下牵引绳在，Daniel拍了拍他手感极好的屁股，“真贪吃。”<br/>身体里被塞了异物让Eduardo不太好受，虽还不到疼痛的程度，但那个小东西让他肚子里胀胀的。<br/>“给他们吃药，”Daniel将手指也挤了进去，“把他们弄成你现在这样，下面流着口水，贪吃男人的东西和各种道具。”<br/>跳蛋加上手指的感觉就不太好受了，小家伙开始小声地呜咽起来，“我没有……没有……”<br/>“是吗？”Daniel推着跳蛋继续深入，凭着刚刚的记忆，将它抵在Eduardo的敏感点上，然后抽出手指，没能立刻闭合的小嘴淌出粘稠的液体，影帝的手指把它揩到指腹上，然后舔了一下，“可你下面都馋得流口水了。”</p><p>“你不知道他们那个圈子有多脏，”Daniel说着，将遥控器打开，震动速度被他调到中档，“他就算不想搞你，也要用玩具把你玩到高潮。”<br/>艾布特关系其实跟他不错，Daniel也很能混，因此在一些场合也谈过这些私密肮脏的话题。<br/>只是Daniel跟艾布特不一样，他不喜欢拿自己床上的事情炫耀或做谈资，但因此，影帝知道小家伙要是落在那个老东西手上会吃到的苦头肯定不止自己对他现在做的这些。<br/>一想到这个，Daniel就想教训他的斑比。<br/>“唔……啊，Dan、Daniel……”小家伙被忽然在体内震动的小玩意吓了一跳，紧接着，便不由自主地想蜷成一团。<br/>Daniel摁住他，防止他的手往后探去拉跳蛋。<br/>跳蛋在他肚子里嗡嗡作响，以极高的频率震动着，小演员被Daniel制住，只能趴在床上，双手紧紧揪着床单，修得整齐圆润的脚趾可怜兮兮地蜷着，没人抚慰的阴茎翘得高高的，因为Daniel不允许他自慰，只能无力地磨蹭着身下的床单。<br/>Eduardo呼出的气息热极了，因为趴着的缘故，气息笼罩着他的脸，没一会儿就通红通红的，好像发起高烧一样。<br/>Daniel把震动频率一下调到最高，逼出小家伙一声沙哑的尖叫，像一下被咬住咽喉的幼崽，浑身扑簌簌地发抖。<br/>“不要、不要……”Eduardo咬着床单很艰难才挤出几句不连贯的话，“拿出来……难受……”<br/>Daniel还在气头上，当然不会轻易放过他没有戒心的小共演。<br/>“他会看着你被折腾得哭出来，求他放过你，”Daniel冷淡低沉的声音有些沙哑，“那个老家伙，就算自己不应期硬不起来，也要把你玩得喷水。”<br/>影帝伏下身体，从背后压住他的小家伙，“像这样。”<br/>跳蛋顶着敏感点剧烈震动，Eduardo抽泣着小声短促地尖叫，可是背上Daniel牢牢地压着他，他没法做出自我保护的动作，只能任由跳蛋在他身体里肆虐。</p><p>Daniel一直压着他，低头亲吻他形状姣好的肩胛骨，直到他感觉到Eduardo的身体忽然挣扎起来，随后便是便听到一声混杂着哭音的悲鸣，随后这具身体僵硬地绷紧了。<br/>新晋的影帝笑着摸到小家伙的下腹，果然摸到了粘稠的精液，滴落在床单上。</p><p>“够了，呜……”小演员哭红了眼睛，小声央求，“求你，求你……别这样……难受……”<br/>Daniel把遥控器随手扔到一边，Eduardo看到了，哆哆嗦嗦地伸手要去够。<br/>眼看着就差一点摸到遥控器了，却被Daniel从后面按住手，拖了回来。<br/>“让我……嗯，关掉……”Eduardo继续央求，“关掉，求你了……”<br/>他的手指仍旧不死心地往前伸，Daniel索性穿过他的手指与他紧扣，牢牢将那双无力的手压在床褥上。<br/>“你还没出水呢。”Daniel趴在他身上咬着他的耳朵低声说，“你知道吗，他每次都会把那些孩子玩到潮吹，然后在圈子里炫耀。”<br/>“你也想变成他炫耀的话题吗？”Daniel问他，“他会说，你长了一张可爱的脸，却像个小荡妇一样，没有肉棒吃，就要塞跳蛋，一个跳蛋就足够你屁股里的水流也流不完。像你这种孩子，一定需要剧组每一个男人都把他们的大肉棒给你，每天拍完戏，就可怜巴巴地湿漉漉地找那些男人操你，喂你吃精液。”<br/>“我不是……没有……”Eduardo在他怀里可怜巴巴地抽泣着簌簌发抖，脚趾抵着床单不断后踢想要挣脱。<br/>“我以前怀疑他不行，”Daniel搂住他，禁锢小家伙，“不然怎么这么喜欢用玩具？”<br/>他的性器还束缚在裤子里，但裤子也无法遮掩他剑拔弩张的大东西，极具威胁性地顶着Eduardo。<br/>“啊、啊……”Eduardo高潮后没有停歇休息，持续被玩具刺激的敏感点又酸又痛，好像被一把锥子不断往深处开凿，有什么要喷出来了。<br/>“Daniel……Dan！我要……我……”Eduardo小声尖叫，挣扎得更厉害了，声音也有点惊恐，Daniel花了点力气才抱紧了他。<br/>坏心眼的影帝来回亲吻他仰起的颈脖，“来吧，宝贝，别怕。”</p><p>怀里的人挣扎得那么激烈，激起了Daniel的征服欲，他感觉自己像是猎人，捕捉了一只可爱的小鹿，而这只小鹿正妄想从他的陷阱中跳出去。<br/>在Daniel的钳制下，Eduardo没能坚持多久，便再次射了出来。<br/>他到底年轻，第二次被直接顶上高潮，也不知道喷出的是什么，丰沛的水从他身体里流出来。特别是当Daniel从他身体里抽出那枚跳蛋，他的身体就像一汪泉水，汩汩往外喷水。<br/>小家伙在有限的性经验中，从来没遇到过这么激烈的、接近死亡的性爱，身体几乎脱力，软软地缩着发抖。</p><p>Daniel放开他，把怀里的小家伙翻过来。<br/>被折腾得乱七八糟的小演员哭得满脸通红，糊满了泪水和汗水的脸颊湿漉漉的，巧克力色的眼睛也因为泪水而格外清透可怜，抽噎着气都喘不匀地看着Daniel。<br/>Daniel原意是要他知道点没有戒心的后果，教训教训他，好让他长点戒心。但现在看到他这样子，心一下又软得一塌糊涂，从来没感受过的后悔和怜爱充满了他的胸膛。</p><p>影帝没谈过恋爱，不知道怎么爱人和宠人，他没纾解欲望，但又不想插进小家伙身体里胡来，只能硬着性器心烦意乱。<br/>Daniel扔掉手里的跳蛋，想了想，还是抱着被他欺负哭了的小家伙，舔走他眼角的泪。<br/>“这个圈子，”Daniel把他黏在脸颊边的棕色发丝绕到耳后，露出那双哭红了的眼睛，“特别脏，你要想继续混下去，就不要再相信谁了。”<br/>“说要清场跟你单独对戏的共演也好，”影帝说，“帮你醒酒的助理也好，让你跟他单独相处给你建议的制片人也好，都不要相信。”<br/>那双清亮的眼睛睁大了看着Daniel，一眨一眨的，纤长的睫毛上还沾着泪珠和汗珠。<br/>“你这个小傻瓜，”Daniel咬住他的唇碾压，恨恨地说，“怎么就是不明白这个道理。”<br/>小演员的手抵在Daniel已经汗湿的皱了的衬衫上，不知道是想拽住他，还是想推开他。<br/>他被Daniel吻得发出细细的气音。<br/>然后，手机打断了这个无法定义的吻。<br/>Daniel放开Eduardo，小演员这才溺水一般吸了一口气。<br/>影帝在一片狼藉中摸到自己的手机，是导演Dave。</p><p>“你又去哪里了？”刚接通电话，Dave的声音在电话里传来，“混蛋，你的小金人还在这里，不要了？”<br/>Daniel呼了口气，看了Eduardo一眼，小演员眨着湿亮的巧克力色眼睛看着他。<br/>“知道了，我现在就下去拿，先帮我管着。”Daniel尽量用正常的声音回答Dave，以免他听出什么端倪杀上来。<br/>“快滚回来，”Dave跟Daniel很熟了，笑骂道，“搞不好你这辈子就这么一个了。”<br/>“啧，”Daniel有些烦躁，“我现在就回……”<br/>然而话音刚落，Eduardo却伸手拽住了Daniel的衬衫一角。</p><p>Daniel吃了一惊，握着电话抿住刻薄的唇，蓝色的眼睛深深地看着他的小共演。<br/>“Daniel？”<br/>话说到一半，他的男主角忽然沉默，让Dave感到有点奇怪，“怎么了？有什么事？”<br/>“……”Daniel把注意力放回电话上，但视线仍旧在Eduardo拽着他衬衣角的手上。<br/>Eduardo拽着他衣角的手捏得很紧。<br/>于是，说不出为什么，影帝改变主意了，“没事，我不回去了，你先帮我拿着吧，别弄丢了。”<br/>“什么？！”Dave大叫一声，“你在开什么玩笑？老实告诉我，你是不是又去鬼混了？！我警告你，Daniel，别今天拿了影帝，明天就因为绯闻或者丑闻登上头版头条！”<br/>吃惊的不止Daniel，还有拽着他衣角的小演员。<br/>小家伙听见Daniel对导演说自己不回去的时候，才讪讪地松开了被他拽得皱巴巴的衬衫，还乖乖地帮Daniel理了理捏皱的地方。<br/>“没有的事，烦死了。”Daniel看了Eduardo一眼，随后对电话那边的Dave满不在乎地说，“我喝醉了，不是很舒服，先回家了。”<br/>“那也先把你的小金人拿走！”Dave生气地说。<br/>“你先帮我拿着，反正你自己也有，拿着一个跟拿着两个没什么区别。”影帝道，“要不你给我经纪人吧。”<br/>“Daniel Atlas！”Dave被Daniel满不在乎的语气气得说不出话来。<br/>“好了，就这样，我挂了，拜！”Daniel说完果断地挂断电话并且关掉了手机。</p><p>“教训还没吃够？”Daniel把手机随手一扔后，捏着小演员的下颚，故意恶声恶气地恐吓他，“还想被人再强奸一次吗？”<br/>“……你怎么总说这样的话？”Eduardo好像不太明白他再说什么了，但是Daniel装出来的凶恶让他信以为真，小演员被吓到了，半晌才小心翼翼地说，“我不知道艾布特想做什么，才不小心吃掉了‘药’，可是……可是……你来了呀……”<br/>Daniel愣住了。<br/>就算他是影帝，在小演员清澈干净的目光里也没法发挥他的特长与伪装。<br/>Daniel沉默了一会儿，最终在Eduardo温柔纯粹的目光败下阵来。他颓然地放开他的小共演。<br/>“我知道你刚刚帮我挡酒了，谢谢你……”Eduardo低声说。<br/>“你知道？”Daniel瞟了他一眼。<br/>“我知道。”Eduardo点点头，他像做错事的孩子一样看着Daniel，“我在媒体面前没有撒谎……我说的都是真心话。”<br/>Daniel知道他指的是，在接受采访时，Eduardo说Daniel作为前辈很照顾他，说自己第一次接触大荧幕，很多东西不懂，都是Daniel和Dave一点点教他技巧，NG了很多次也没有埋怨责备他，Daniel还帮他对戏。<br/>新晋的影帝觉得自己的脸快要烧起来了，他转身，用一个吻堵住了Eduardo湿润的有点红肿的唇。<br/>“那你知道，”Daniel一边亲吻他，一边在他耳边问，“你非要我留下来，会发生什么事。”<br/>“我、我知道啊……”Eduardo说。<br/>“会发生什么？”Daniel问。<br/>“做爱呀。”Eduardo坦然道。</p><p>Daniel再也忍不住了，他翻身按倒Eduardo，然后一边和小演员接吻，一边单手解自己的皮带。<br/>皮带被他扔到地上，金属扣发出清脆的响声，之后房间里响起两人缠绵浊重的喘息。<br/>Daniel迅速脱掉了他的衬衫，事实上他如此迫切，最后几颗纽扣都懒得解了，直接扯掉。那之后，他的肌肤终于紧贴最近一直折磨得他心思七上八下的小家伙。<br/>当两人之间没有任何衣物隔开，潮湿的肌肤紧贴着潮湿的肌肤时，Daniel抱紧他，亲吻他，忽然觉得之前那种莫名的渴望导致的坏心情奇迹般地消失得无影无踪了。<br/>取而代之的是一种不曾体会过的满足。<br/>他低头，在他的小天使身上落下一个有一个灼热的吻。<br/>Eduardo赤裸的手臂环住他的脖子，他仰起头，对Daniel露出洁白纤长的颈脖，像自愿为吸血鬼献祭的处子。<br/>Daniel的性器紧紧顶着Eduardo，坚硬滚烫的龟头蓄势待发，磨蹭着那个之前被亵玩得有点红肿的湿漉漉的小口。</p><p>“Daniel……呜……”Eduardo发出小小的、细碎的呻吟，叫着Daniel的名字。<br/>Daniel也不废话，他刚刚一直忍得很难受，这下直接喘了口气，架起小共演的双腿，然后握着自己阴茎的根部，一鼓作气顶进那个天鹅绒一样灼热紧致的小口。<br/>“啊……”小家伙叫了一声，因为比手指与跳蛋更粗更热更长的东西顶了进去，疼痛和热涨让他猛地收紧了环住Daniel背部的手指，手指在Daniel结实的背部划出几道红痕。<br/>“好胀……”Eduardo喘着气小声说。<br/>“宝贝，喂饱你了吗？”Daniel撑在他上方，像安慰小动物一样轻轻来回舔他哭红了的眼角和鼻尖，“我的东西够不够大，是不是戳到最里面去了？”<br/>“呜……”Eduardo攀着Daniel，还不习惯他床笫间的肮脏话，“好大……”<br/>Daniel笑了笑，也不在意，他觉得舒服极了，比第一次操小家伙的时候还要舒服。因为完全情动的缘故，下面的小口紧紧吸着他，水水的，又紧又热。<br/>刚刚小家伙已经被他教训得身体完全敞开了，Daniel便也不客气，按住他的腰就用力抽送。<br/>紫红色的狰狞的性器抽出时整根都是湿漉漉的泛着水光，又快速地推进那个被完全撑开的小口。<br/>小演员在他怀里张着嘴直抽气，来不及吞咽的口水从嘴角淌下，他漂亮的眼睛半阖着，目光迷离，Daniel的肉棒狠狠撞入他身体里，不但溅出一股股甜水，也把他眼角含着的泪水一颗颗都撞下来了。</p><p>这次做爱给Daniel的感觉跟上一次在片场的不一样。<br/>就像Dave的电影那样，男主角诱奸了他的小男孩，但是他毕竟爱他，只是因为年轻，不知道如何表达和处理他夹杂着情欲的占有欲，因此性爱除了身体的快感，还有不甘、愧疚和愤怒。<br/>但这次，Eduardo拉着他衬衫的衣角，要他留下来。<br/>他说，可是你来了呀。<br/>又说，他知道留下Daniel会发生什么——<br/>做爱呀，Eduardo坦坦荡荡。<br/>他的双手攀在自己的背上，他笔直的腿缠在自己腰上，他完全敞开自己让Daniel进入，他一声声地叫着自己的名字。<br/>Daniel不知道自己可不可以期待，但他确确实实地感觉到了愉悦和满足。</p><p>“啊、Daniel、Dan……啊……”Eduardo被他顶得小声地急促地呻吟着。<br/>身下的小穴被磨成性成熟的红色，食髓知味地贪婪地紧咬着Daniel的肉棒，每次他要抽出时就热切地挽留，当Daniel狠狠干进去后，又欲拒还迎地挤压收紧，但源源不断的淫水出卖了他，被插出渍渍的水声，证明Daniel确实给予了他极度的快感，把他从一个青涩的孩子，操成一个欲求不满的小荡妇。<br/>“呜，Daniel……”他抽泣着抱紧在干自己的男人。<br/>“我要射了，”Daniel捏着他已经被弄得红肿的乳头，一边亲吻Eduardo的嘴角，喘息中热气喷洒在小演员的鼻尖，让Eduardo觉得自己几乎被烫伤。<br/>“我要射了，宝贝，”Daniel喘着气重复道，“小南瓜，小蛋糕……甜心，要我抽出来吗……我没带套，我可以射在外面，如果你希望的话。”<br/>“No……”Eduardo摇头，他更紧地抱住Daniel，“就，啊、就这样，就这样……射到我身体里……呜……快点，快点给我……”<br/>Daniel被他的话刺激得下腹一阵阵收紧，射精的感觉异常强烈，他咒骂了一声，也不知道咒骂谁，然后更紧地摁住Eduardo，挺腰狠狠操了他几下，然后深深地插进去，随后低下头，一边亲吻他，一边用精液把怀里小家伙的肚子灌得满满的。</p><p>“不是每个共演要清场拍床戏，我都会答应的……”等一切平息下来后，Eduardo蜷在Daniel怀里小声坦白，“我知道风险的。”<br/>他摸了摸Daniel的颧骨，又凑上去亲吻他下颚的胡渣。<br/>因为拍完Dave的电影后，一直都在做宣传，所以影帝保持了电影里男主略带颓废的造型，微卷的棕发，并且没有像以前那样把胡子刮得干干净净。<br/>“那你躲什么。”Daniel眯着眼睛把玩他的卷发，语气听不出是喜是怒。<br/>“如果你一开始……”Eduardo说，“跟我坦白说，床戏要假戏真做……我……我也愿意。我只是觉得，你对这样的事情，好像很随意，这让我感觉难过。”<br/>Daniel停下手，半晌，他深深地吸了一口气，终于认输，“好吧，对不起。”<br/>接着他补充，“骗人假戏真做，我也是第一次，没对别的人做过这样的事情。”<br/>Eduardo撇了撇嘴。<br/>影帝想了想，把心一横，索性直接问他，“现在问这个好像迟了点。”<br/>“嗯？”Eduardo不解地看着他。<br/>“宝贝，我们交往吧。”Daniel霸道地说，与其说问，不如说这根本就是命令。<br/>Eduardo眨了眨眼，软软地问他，“你是不是，还漏了一句话？”<br/>Daniel愣了愣，但他何等聪明，片刻就反应过来了。<br/>影帝有点不自在，但还是诚实地道，“我爱你，宝贝，不知道什么时候开始的，可能是一见钟情。”<br/>“我也爱你。”Eduardo终于对他露出今晚的第一个笑容，有点羞涩的，干干净净，满足又开心。<br/>他凑上去在Daniel唇上亲了一下。<br/>“从你七年前在Dave的电影里第一次演男主角开始，我就爱上你了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>